Joyeux Anniversaire Sammy
by SPNfolles
Summary: C'est le 10ème anniversaire de Sam ! Ce dernier est tout excité de faire sa première chasse. Mais tout pourrait ne pas se passer comme prévu...


On est revenues encore une fois ! Aujourd'hui on vous propose notre version de la première chasse de notre petit Sammy. Comment on peut s'en douter ça va pas être facile (ben faut pas changer les habitudes des Winchester ^^)

Mais je vous laisse lire laissez-nous une petite review ;)

Les deux spnfolles

* * *

**Joyeux Anniversaire Sammy !**

Dean : Joyeux anniversaire Sammy !

Sam : Merci Dean ! T'as pas oublié !

Dean : T'as 10 ans maintenant ! C'est génial !

Sam : Papa est rentré ?

Dean : Pas encore… Mais il va arriver. Et demain on ira chasser tous ensemble. Ta première chasse !

Sam : Vraiment ? Ouaiiis !

Dean : J'ai un cadeau pour toi…

Sam : Quoi ?

Dean : *tend quelque chose emballé dans du papier journal* Tiens.

Sam : *ouvre et voit un paquet de m&m's* Oh… Super.

Dean : C'est pas grand-chose mais j'avais pas beaucoup d'argent et surtout pas beaucoup d'idées…

Sam : C'est bon. Merci

Dean : Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour ton anniversaire ?

Sam : Tout sauf aller chez Plucky

Dean : Ok ^^

*Soudain la voiture de John arrive* Les garçons ! Venez !

Sam : Papaaaa !

John : Pas maintenant Sammy, on n'a pas le temps. Dean, tu viens avec moi. Jim a besoin d'aide. C'est trop dangereux pour toi Sam, tu restes là.

Dean : Mais papa… Aujourd'hui…

John : Tais-toi et obéi ! On parlera plus tard.

Sam : C'est mon anniversaire ! Merci papa pour m'avoir souhaité tout plein de choses !

John : Oh Sam…

Sam : Pour la première fois j'étais super content de pouvoir venir chasser avec toi et Dean ! Et je devrais rester ici ?!

John : C'est trop dangereux. On reviendra vite.

Dean : Papa… Peut-être qu'il pourrait venir avec nous… Et rester chez Jim s'il faut…

John : Non Jim vient avec nous.

Sam : Si je peux rester seul ici, je peux rester seul là-bas

Dean : Et je lui ai promis qu'il chasserait avec nous pour son anniversaire.

John : On n'a pas le temps d'en parler. Alors Sam va chercher tes affaires mais tu ne chasseras pas. Ce n'est pas juste un vampire ou un loup-garou.

Dean : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

John : Je ne suis pas sûr mais…

Sam : Mais ?

John : Tiens *tends vaguement un dossier en mettant le contact*

Dean : *…* Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un… estomac ?

John : *jette un coup d'œil* … Je crois… En tout cas il n'en reste pas grand-chose… Et Jim dit que 23 personnes sont mortes de cette façon en deux semaines.

Sam : Comment on le tue ?

John : Toi tu fais rien… Et je sais pas.

Sam : Papa ! J'ai 10 ans maintenant ! Je peux le faire. Je peux vous aider.

John : Exactement… Tu as 10 ans et j'espère bien que tu en auras 11 !

Dean : Ne vous disputez pas. Pas maintenant et surtout pas _encore._

*Deux heures plus tard, arrivés chez le pasteur Jim*

Jim : John ! Dean ! Oh et Sam aussi ! Salut les garçons. Et joyeux anniversaire Sam

Sam : Merci =)

John : Alors Jim qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Jim : Tu as vu ce que je t'ai envoyé ? 23 victimes. Peut-être plus. Un groupe de campeurs. Des rangers les ont trouvés i jours… en petits morceaux dispersés dans la forêt.

Dean : T'as une idée de ce qui as fait ça ?

Jim : La seule créature capable de déchiqueter des humains comme ça c'est le rugarou… Mais pour tuer 23 personnes… Ils doivent être plusieurs…

Sam : A rugarou ? Dean, tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un truc pareil si ?

John : QUOI ? Vous parlez de chasser maintenant ?

Sam : Bien sûr papa… Parfois… Enfin… Je veux dire… Je suis pas stupide et je ne suis plus un gamin.

John : Mais tu es toujours mon fils et tu feras ce qu'on te dit !

Sam : Mais je peux aider ! Je sais me servir d'un revolver, ou d'un couteau. Je sais me battre parce que tu me l'as appris et maintenant je ne devrais rien faire ?!

John : Tu es trop jeune ! Et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses tuer !

Sam : Tu déconnes ?! Quand Dean a commencé à chasser il était plus jeune que moi !

John : Mais il était plus fort mentalement parlant. Es-tu prêt à tuer un être vivant ? Je ne crois pas ! Donc jusqu'à ce que je dise que tu viennes, tu resteras ici !

Sam : *part en claquant la porte*

Dean : Sam ! *suit son frère*

Jim : Toujours aussi doué pour parler avec Sam hein…

John : M'en parles pas j'avais oublié que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

Jim : Sérieusement ? John… Essaie d'être plus sympa avec lui.

John : Je le fais pas exprès et il fait pas beaucoup d'efforts non plus !

*dehors*

Dean Sam… Il ne pense pas ce qu'il a dit

Sam : Si bien sûr ! Comme hier, comme i jours, et 3 jours…

Dean : Non ! Je n'ai jamais été meilleur que toi ! C'est l'inverse Sammy… Ça passera.

Sam : J'en suis pas aussi certain que toi.

Dean : Sammy écoutes moi ! Je te connais ! Je te connais mieux que personne. Et je suis sûr qu'un jour tu seras un des meilleurs chasseurs au monde ! Enfin… après moi ^^

Sam : ^^ merci Dean.

Bobby : *arrive dans sa vieille voiture toute moche parce que c'est pas l'Impala*

Sam : Salut Bobby !

Bobby : Salut Sammy !

Sam : C'est Sam ! Je suis plus un gamin et je m'appelle S-A-M !

Bobby : Bien sûr ! ^^ Joyeux anniversaire Sam-MY !

Sam : Merci

Bobby : Salut Dean. Où sont John et Jim ?

Dean : Dans la maison, ils parlent de la chasse qu'on va faire tous ensemble.

Bobby : Ouais le truc du rugarou ?

Dean : Oui. La première chasse de Sam ! C'est génial nan ?

Sam : Mais papa a dit…

Dean : Je sais et je m'en fous.

Bobby : Sam et John se sont disputés pas vrai ?

Dean : Comme c'est surprenant ! ^^

Bobby : ^^

*quelques minutes plus tard à l'intérieur*

John : Bobby ! Content que tu sois venu ! On va avoir besoin d'aide et quatre chasseurs ne seront pas de trop.

Bobby : Cinq, John, tu dois apprendre à compter !

John : Qui est le cinquième ?

Bobby : Tu as DEUX fils rappelles-toi ! Et tu as la mauvaise habitude de toujours en laisser un derrière. Sam a eu droit au même entrainement que son frère. Il est parfaitement capable de chasser avec toi. Et Dean le protégera.

John : Ils t'ont eu aussi ?! T'es faible Bobby ! Sam ne vient pas. Il est mon petit garçon et il ne fera face à aucun danger pour l'instant ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?!

Bobby : Ils ne m'ont pas « eu » ! Au lieu de penser que Jim et moi sommes faibles, juste, réfléchis. Peut-être que c'est TOI qui as tort !

John : JE décide de comment élever MES FILS !

Jim : Oui on comprend. Calme-toi John !

John : Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire Jim. Je ne veux pas que Sam vienne, il reste là. Fin de la discussion.

Bobby : Ok ok ! Sam ne viendra pas… Désolé les garçons, on aura essayé…

Sam : C'est pas grave, je suis rassuré que papa pense JUSTE que je suis un incapable !

John : Ne pense pas ça de moi ! Je tiens à ta protection plus que tout.

Dean : Papa… Pour ma première chasse j'avais 8 ans.

Sam : Exactement ! Ne mens pas ! Tu ne veux pas me protéger plus que Dean, tu ne me fais juste pas confiance ! J'ai appris tout ce que tu voulais pour que je sois un chasseur. JE NE SUIS PLUS UN BEBE ET JE NE SUIS PAS FRAGILE !

Dean : Il a raison. C'est pas juste de le laisser tout seul alors qu'il peut nous aider. Tout à l'heure tu disais que c'était une affaire difficile et qu'on avait besoin de chassseurs.

Sam : Et je suis là pour aider. Je peux le faire. Tu m'as appris tout ce que tu sais. Je peux le faire autant que n'importe qui.

John : *regarde tout le monde, grogne, et part en claquant la porte*

Bobby : Je prends ça pour un « d'accord » ^^

Sam : En général c'est le cas

Dean : Joyeux Anniversaire Sammy tu vas enfin avoir ta première chasse !

Bobby : Tiens c'est plus Sam ? ^^

Sam : Il a raison Dean ! C'est SAM maintenant !

Dean : Tu seras toujours mon petit Sammy ! ^^

Sam : *lui fout un coup de coude*

*des heures ou des jours plus tard on sait pas trop ^^*

John : Donc Sammy t'as compris ce que tu devais faire ?

Sam : Avec Dean on va installer les appâts et les pièges dans la forêt. Et je reste avec Dean…

John : …

Sam : Je resterais TOUT LE TEMPS avec Dean… Content ?

John : Quand vous avez fini tu retournes te mettre en sécurité.

Sam : Oui « quand on a fini je retourne me mettre en sécurité » j'ai compris.

Bobby : *bas à Jim* Il laissera jamais Sam tranquille n'est-ce pas ?

Jim : Jamais.

Bobby : Pov' gamin.

John : T'as dit quoi Bobby ? *il a parfaitement entendu*

Bobby : Rien *il sait pertinemment que John a entendu*

John : Si tu as quelque chose à dire à propos de moi ou de mes enfants dis le moi EN FACE !

Bobby : John… Tu sais ce que je pense de toi et de tes fils, en particulier Sammy.

John : Laisse mes fils en dehors de ça !

Bobby : Ok ok. J'abandonne ! Je veux pas mourir avec de faire cette chasse… Mais quand tout ça t'explosera à la gueule parce que Sammy en aura marre, tu viendras pas pleurer.

John : Il ne fera jamais ça, je l'ai bien élevé.

Bobby : Oui bien sûr.

Jim : *CHANGEONS DE SUJET !* Et pour cette chasse ? On peut y aller ?

John : Oui on est prêt.

*tout le monde sort mais John arrête Sam pour lui parler seul à seul*

John : Attends avant de soupirer et écoute moi. Si je fais tout ça, c'est pour toi. Je m'inquiète. Et tu as raison. Dean a commencé plus tôt que toi. Mais c'était des petites chasses faciles, des fantômes, même si Dean est vraiment un bon chasseur. Je ne veux pas que mon petit garçon meure éventré par une putain de meute de rugarous. Alors… soit prudent.

Sam : Tu peux essayer de me faire confiance pour une seconde ? TU es celui qui m'a tout appris, et j'ai appris mes leçons. Ca va aller !

John : Ok…

*une heure plus tard, dans les bois, Sam et Dean posent les pièges*

Dean : Prêt Sammy ? J'ai mis tous les miens.

Sam : Ouais moi aussi.

Dean : Ok alors allons-y.

Sam : Et je resterai à la maison pendant que toi, papa, Jim, et Bobby allez chasser… Youpi…

Dean : Je suis désolé… Tu veux prendre ma place ?

Sam : Papa nous tuerait de ses propres mains.

Dean : Alors écoute. Je te connais Sammy. Si tu veux tenter un truc et je sais que c'est le cas, dis-le moi. Ne fais rien tout seul, je préfèrerais être avec toi pour assurer tes arrières.

Sam : Et ne pas aller chasser avec tout le monde ? Tu déconnes ? Tu ferais jamais ça.

Dean : J'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit « si tu veux venir, reste près de moi ».

Sam : Merci Dean. Alors c'est quoi le plan ?

Dean : On va retourner à la maison. Et moi, papa, Jim et Bobby on va repartir dans la forêt pour chasser le rugarou. Arrange toi pour te cacher dans la voiture avant qu'on parte. Moi je m'arrangerai pour la laisser ouverte. Papa, Jim et Bobby vont aller dans la forêt et quand on sera séparé, sort de la voiture et viens immédiatement me rejoindre. Ne reste pas seul à partir de ce moment ok ?

Sam : Ok. Je te promets que je serais aussi discret que possible.

*rentrent à la maison*

Sam : *crie très fort en mode très énervé* BONNE CHASSE ! *se barre à l'étage en claquant la porte*

Dean : Sam… *tout en sachant très bien que son frère sort par la fenêtre et va se cacher dans la bagnole*

John : Sam ! On peut parler juste une minute ?

Dean : Je pense que tu devrais le laisser seul…

John : Je veux lui dire que j'accepte qu'il vienne, alors je pense que je vais aller le voir.

Dean : Ahh … Je vais le chercher *monte les escaliers quatre à quatre* Sam, viens ! Papa est d'accord ! Dépêche toi ! *cherche Sam par la fenêtre* Saaaaam… *chuchote quand même ^^*

John : *entre* Sammy ?

Dean : héhé…

John : Où est-il ?

Dean : Euh… Peut-être qu'il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bains…

John : Non la porte est ouverte. Dean… Dis-moi la vérité. Où. Est. Ton. Frère. ?.

Dean : Je sais pas.

John : Quelque chose est arrivé quand vous avez mis les pièges ?

Dean : Non tout va bien.

John : Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas ici ?

Dean : … Je sais pas …

John : Tu sais que je sais quand tu mens, pas vrai ?

Dean : Ok mais promets-moi que tu t'énerveras pas, et que tu ne crieras pas, ou quoi que ce soit dans ce style.

John : Je te le promets… Dis-moi

Dean : Ok. Tu sais autant que moi que Sam ne restera _jamais_ à la maison… Alors au lieu qu'il parte seul dans la forêt je lui ai proposé de se cacher dans la voiture, pour me rejoindre dans la forêt… J'ai désobéi mais c'était pour protéger Sammy… Et maintenant… Il est probablement dans la voiture…

John : Tu… QUOI ?! T'es malade ? Emmener Sam sur une chasse ? Et surtout désobéir ? Tu me déçois beaucoup fiston !

Dean : Papa tu disais que tu t'énerverais pas. Si j'avais rien fait si t'avais pas changé d'avis il serait allé dans la forêt tout seul ! Et ça aurait été fois plus dangereux ! J'ai eu raison de faire ce que j'ai fait ! Et la preuve est que TU as changé d'avis et tu as décidé que finalement il pouvait venir avec nous.

John : Ce n'était pas à TOI de prendre cette décision. Si JE décide quelque chose, tu fais profil bas et tu obéis !

Dean : Mais tu avais TORT !

John : SAAAAAM ! VIENS ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Sam : Je suis là…

Dean : Je suis désolé Sammy…

John : Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? A tous les deux !

Bobby : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?

John : Dégage !

Bobby : Moi aussi je t'aime. Jim, je crois qu'on a besoin de ton calme et de ta patience.

Jim : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

John : Ces deux fistons « adorés » ont décidé de venir en chasse illégalement !

Bobby : J'ai une question. Tu as dit « Sam peut venir » n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

John : Parce qu'il a décidé de venir sans mon autorisation !

Jim : *regarde Bobby avec un regard qui veut dire : « ta gueule, tu sais que foutre la merde »* Calme-toi John… D'accord tes fils ont désobéis. Mais Dean a fait preuve d'autonomie. Il a pensé que Sam viendrait seul, alors il a préféré être avec lui… Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils ont désobéi mais tu devrais les punir APRES la chasse.

John : N'essaie pas de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ! Tu prends le chemin de Dieu et moi je dis qu'il aille se faire foutre, on est là à cause de li ! IL a créé toute cette merde !

Jim : C'est pas Dieu qui parle là John, c'est MOI ! Et je dis « CALME TOI ET COMPORTE TOI EN ADULTE ! »

Sam : *très très bas à Dean* Wow… D'habitude Jim n'est jamais énervé !

Dean : Mais papa a parlé de Dieu… Un conseil, ne fait jamais ça devant Jim. C'est le meilleur moyen de lui faire péter un câble.

John : Ouais t'as raison désolé Jim… J'étais… peu importe… On doit se débarrasser de ce rugarou… Alors Dean ET Sam viennent parce qu'on a besoin de chasseurs supplémentaires, mais je vous jure qu'on aura une petite discussion tous les trois.

Dean et Sam : Ok papa…

*en arrivant dans la forêt*

*John distribue les lance-flammes fait maison*

John : Si vous voyez un rugarou, n'hésitez pas !

Tous : Oui on sait *genre « ça on sait tu l'as assez dit les 100 000 fois précédentes »*

*plus tard Sam et Dean sont allé vérifier les pièges… qu'ils retrouvent complètement détruits et vides*

Dean : Merde *appelle son père avec le talkie-walkie* Papa, on a un problème… Tous les pièges sont détruits…

John : Merde… Revenez on est plus forts tous ensemble.

Bobby : Je viens aussi mais je pense que quelque chose… Aaaaarg !

Tous : BOBBY !

Jim : Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Dean : *à Sam* Viens on doit rejoindre Bobby !

*tout le monde arrive pour voir Bobby sauvagement mordu à l'épaule, aidé par Jim avec un rugarou cramé à leurs pieds*

Jim : C'est bon, Bobby a juste perdu un morceau de gras

Bobby : Quel gras ?! C'est que du muscle !

Sam : Alors c'est fini ? Le monstre est mort et c'est tout ?

Bobby : Je crois pas petit… John, tu devrais aller voir ce que j'ai trouvé avant que cet enfoiré me morde *en montrant un endroit un peu plus loin* Et Sammy tu restes là.

Sam : Génial…

*John et Jim vont voir*

John : Miam c'est appétissant tout un tas de chaire déchiquetée à moitié bouffée… Mais ça veut dire plus de victimes…

Jim : Un rugarou seul n'aurait pas pu faire ça… Il y a trop de victimes. Donc cette chasse n'est pas encore finie.

*ils retournent avec les autres*

Dean : Alors ? Vous avez vu quoi ?

Jim : Des victimes… Un paquet… Ca ne peut pas être un rugarou seul.

Dean : Et comment on les chasse ?

John : On ne peut pas… *regarde autour de lui très inquiet* Nous sommes en plein milieu de leur territoire. On est pas les chasseurs mais les proies.

Sam : Alors on fait quoi ?

John : Je suis désolé Sammy, j'aurais jamais du te faire venir ici c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Tu devrais être à la maison, en sécurité. Dean… Emmène ton frère et tous les deux vous retournez à la voiture. Protège ton frère. *il dit pas « au prix de ta vie s'il faut » mais en gros c'est l'idée* Prends la voiture et allez chez Jim. Bobby, Jim et moi on va s'occuper d'eux. Je garde mon talkie.

Sam : Mais…

John : Pas de « mais », OBEIS !

Dean : Viens Sam *partent en courant et arrivent à la voiture quand…*

AAAAaaarg

Sam : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Dean : C'est pas Bobby, ni Jim, ni papa… Ca doit être un rugarou… *prend son talkie-walkie* Papa ? Papa vous allez bien ?

…

Sam : Aucune réponse…

Dean : PAPA ! Réponds-moi !

Sam : Il va pas répondre… Il a dû perdre ou casser son talkie-walkie… Il faut qu'on aille les aider !

Dean : Papa m'a dit de te protéger !

Sam : Mais si on fait rien il va mourir à cause de nous !

Dean : … Je sais que t'as raison…. Mais je peux pas te laisser

Sam : Alors on y va ensemble ?! Dean ! Bouge ! Ils ont besoin de nous !

Dean : C'est parti !

*arrivent juste à temps pour que Dean crame un rugarou qui s'apprête à bouffer John*

Dean : Tu vas bien ?

John : Dean ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Je t'ai dit de t'enfuir !

Bobby : John ! Il vient juste de te sauver la peau…

Sam : Où est Jim ?

Jim : Je suis là… *s'est fait un peu bouffe le bras mais rien de très grave* Vous allez bien les enfants ?

Dean : Ouais..

Aaarg

John : Il y en a encore…

Bobby : J'en ai compté au moins 6 mais quand j'en ai brûlé un, ils se sont enfuit… Mais je crois qu'il y en a encore plus…

Dean : Plus que 6 ? On n'en a jamais vu autant. Une meute de rugarous… Flippant…

Sam : Comment tous ces rugarous se sont retrouvés ensemble ?

Jim : Je crois savoir… Il y avait cet homme, Peter Sheppard. Il a organisé une fête de famille et c'était… Il y a peut-être un mois. Et il y avait 15 invités à peu près. La police n'a aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer mais ils ont tous disparus. J'étais allé faire un tour mais j'ai absolument rien trouvé. Peut-être que quelque chose est arrivé pendant ce diner et a déclenché le gène de rugarou de toute la famille…

Bobby : Alors maintenant on a 15 rugarous sur les bras ?

Sam : Non 13, deux d'entre eux sont morts.

John : Est-ce qu'on a ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de tous les tuer et de survivre ?

Jim : Bien sûr que ouii *plus bas* John ! Il y a Sammy, ne le terrorise pas encore plus !

John : J'ai peur pour sa survie… Il aurait jamais dû venir… *plus fort pour parler à tout le monde* Ok ! Chacun prend un lance-flamme et on court après tous ces enfoirés ! Et je veux voir 13 tas de cendres !

Dean : Ok !

*ils fouillent la forêt de fond en comble jusqu'à la nuit et trouvent absolument rien*

John : On devrait retourner à la maison pour la nuit… Ils se sont sûrement cachés.

*arrivent à la voiture… et les pneus sont crevés*

Dean : L'impala….. ='(

Sam : Les rugarous sont intelligents ?

Jim : Ils sont nés humains après tout…

Sam : Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Bobby : Deux options : s'enfuir à pied ou attendre et se battre *sous-entendu « ou mourir »*

Dean : J'ai vu une cabane. Peut-être qu'on pourrait rester là-bas.

John : Oui t'as raison c'est parti.

*ils y vont, Sam reste silencieux pendant tout le trajet*

Dean : Sam ? Tu vas bien ?

Sam : hmm

Dean : Sam ! Réveille-toi ! Ca va ?

Sam : Calme-toi ! Je dors pas ! Je réfléchissais.

Dean : A propos ?

Sam : La cabane qu'on a vu… Elle était en bois, pas vrai ?

Dean : Ouais et ?

Sam : Si on arrive à attirer tous les rugarous à l'intérieur… On peut foutre le feu à la cabane et tous les brûler… Au lieu de s'attaquer à eux un par un.

John : Ca va être dur de tous les enfermer mais c'est une bonne idée fiston. Bobby ! Jim ! J'ai trouvé comment se débarrasser de tous les rugarous !

Dean : Sammy a trouvé…

John : Ne lui attribue pas les lauriers de mes idées

Sam : Eh ! C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée !

Jim : *Dieu donnez moi la patience… La famille Winchester est irrécupérable*

Bobby : Vous croyez que c'est le bon moment pour vous disputer ?

Sam : C'est LUI ! Il vole mes idées ! Je *veut dire « JE LE DETESTE ! » mais dit* JE TROUVE QUE C'EST INUUSTE !

Dean : C'est vrai… C'est Sammy qui y a pensé… Mais peu importe, c'est pas important… Maintenant faut trouver comment attirer tous les rugarous à l'intérieur.

Bobby : Il nous faut un appât.

Sam : Je pourrais…

Tous (sauf Sam ^^) : NON !

Sam : Ok ok… Pas la peine de s'énerver…

Dean : Ca va être moi l'appât

John : Même pas en rêve

Dean : Je résume les possibilités : Sam est trop petit, et il n'a pas assez d'expérience. Et vous trois vous êtes… *veut pas dire « trop vieux »* trop grands pour vous échapper.

Bobby : Merci… Mais le gamin a raison…

John : Je vais pas envoyer mon fils à l'abattoir !

Dean : Papa c'est le seul moyen laisse-moi le faire.

Sam : *a pas envie mais sait que c'est la seule solution* Et on sera pas loin pour l'aider…

John : Toi tu vas rien faire !

Sam : …

Dean : Laisse-nous grandir !

John : Vous êtes toujours mes enfants !

Sam : Des enfants avec des flingues, qui chassent des monstres ! Tu nous as appris à être adultes, à être des chasseurs ! Et maintenant on est des chasseurs… et pas des gosses !

John : NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA !

Sam : JE PARLE COMME JE VEUX !

Dean : Fermez-la ! Tous les deux ! Je vais faire l'appât ! Fin de la discussion ! Comment on fait pour que les rugarous viennent juste sur moi ?

Bobby : J'ai deux idées mais aucune ne va vous plaire.

John : …

Bobby : Soit tu te roules dans les tripes des victimes là-bas, soit tu te blesse… Et je pense que ce serait plus efficace… Enfin… De la chair fraiche…

John : NON !

Bobby : Ok ! Ok ! Donc Dean je te laisse aller te rouler dans ce grand tas de tripes, et bon appétit

Dean : Aaaarg non c'est dégoûtant… Je préfère encore être blessé

John : J'ai dit NON !

Dean : Et JE dis c'est MA vie et JE choisis ce que je veux en faire

Bobby : Si tu choisis ça, coupe toi à plusieurs endroits. Mais pas trop profondément, il faudrait pas que ça te ralentisse ou que tu perdes trop de sang.

John : Bobby ! J'ai dit NON ! C'est trop dangereux

Bobby : Ferme-la ! Tu sais très bien que n'importe qui ici préfèrerait mourir plutôt qu'il soit tué !

Dean : Prend un couteau et commence à se couper le bras* aah..

Bobby : C'est bien.

Jim : Maintenant on va s'éloigner. Quand tu les vois, rentre dans la maison et sort par la fenêtre…

Dean : Ok.

*partent et laissent Dean*

Dean : YOUHOU ! BANDE DE MONSTRES ! C'est l'heure du dîner !

*plus loin*

John : Bobby, si on réussit, je te tue !

Bobby : Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Sam : … Ca va pas marcher…

Bobby : Soit pas pessimiste gamin

Sam : Je suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste. Ca va pas marcher. Toi et Jim êtes plus blessés que Dean et vous saignez depuis un moment… Les rugarous vont attaquer Dean et nous… On doit rejoindre Dean.

John : PUTAIN BOBBY JE T'AI DIT QUE C'ETAIT UNE MAUVAISE IDEE ! *cours rejoindre Dean*

AAAAAAARGG GRRRR *les rugarous attaquent de tous les côtés. Ils se jettent sur Bobby et Jim qui se défendent tant bien que mal. John aide Dean à se débarrasser du rugarou qui l'attaque et Sam reste figé.

Dean : SAMMY ! BOUGE !

Sam : *soudain il se barre en courant, personne ne peut le suivre à cause de tous les rugarous qui les attaquent*

Dean : SAMMYYYYY ! Bordel mais à quoi tu joues ?

*ils sont tous dans la merde il y a trop de rugarous, John, Jim et Bobby sont blessés*

Sam : HEY ! LES MONSTRES ! PAR ICI !

*ils tournent la tête pour voir Sam à l'intérieur de la cabane un cœur qu'il a ramassé sur le tas de victimes dans la main*

Sam : J'AI DIT PAR ICI !

*plante un couteau dans le cœur et le sang qu'il contient encore se met à couler, obsédés par le sang, les rugarous délaissent les chasseurs et se jettent sur Sam*

Sam : *cours pour sauver sa peau*

*en face John a bloqué la porte de la cabane en bois. Bobby et Jim ont ramassé leur lance-flamme et mettent le feu à la maison. Dean cours pour aller vois Sam*

Dean : SAAAAAAM ! Où t'es ? *commence à capter que la maison est en feu* SAAAAAM ! Papa ! Sammy est encore à l'intérieur ! *prend une pierre et casse la vitre de la fenêtre* *rentre en mode super-héros* Sammy ? Sam réponds-moi !

AAAARRRG *les rugarous sont en train de cramer*

Sam : kof kof

Dean : Sammy ? Sammy ! Tu vas bien ? Viens on se tire !

Sam : Ouais je vais bien.

Dean : *l'emporte dehors*

*ils toussent tous les deux à cause de la fumée*

John : DEAN ! SAM ! Vous allez bien ?

Dean : Kof ouais ça va

Sam : Kof kof kof

John : Sammy qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! *le serre dans ses bras*

Sam : Je voulais aider. Et ça a marché

John : Je suis vraiment fier de toi… Mais ne refait jamais ça !

Sam : J'en ai pas l'intention…

Dean : Tant mieux ^^ je vais pas jouer au pompier tous les jours

Sam : *très sérieux* Je veux dire que je veux pas devenir un chasseur

John : QUOI ?!

Sam : Je-ne-veux-pas-devenir-un-chasseur.

John : Et pourquoi ça ? Après la scène que tu m'as faite pour venir

Sam : Peu importe. J'ai changé d'avis. *ton très sérieux et rentre… un peu flippant*

Dean : Mais Sammy… Ca devait être toi et moi dans quelques années…

Sam : Non. Je serais pas un chasseur.

Dean : Ok…

John : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu changes d'avis ? On a réussi à tuer les monstres…

Sam : *explose* QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? ILS BRULAIENT A L'INTERIEUR ! ET… ET J'AVAIS UN CŒUR MORT DANS MA MAIN ! JE VEUX PAS FAIRE DU MAL AUX GENS COMME CA ! C'EST DES MONSTRES MAIS AVANT C'ETAIENT DES HUMAINS ! CA AURATI PU ETRE TOI OU BOBBY OU JIM A L'INTERIEUR QUI CRIAIT A CAUSE DU FEU ! JE SERAIS PAS UN CHASSEUR !

Bobby : Sam ? Calme-toi mon grand… Tu as sauvé des vies, y compris les notre et beaucoup d'autres…

Jim : Ca va aller Sam, on comprend et c'est bon.

*retournent à la voiture*

Dean : Sammy… C'était pas l'anniversaire dont tu rêvais… Je suis désolé…

Sam Non… C'est pas ta faute… C'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir ?

*et ils ne reparlèrent jamais de ce jour*

**FIN**


End file.
